


如果你爱他

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升。*非常我流，非常OOC。*高考盲狙《如果他爱你》的天天视角版本





	如果你爱他

对你来说，爱像呼吸一样自然。无论是去爱别人，还是别人来爱你。

你全心全意地爱着，爱着冰场上冰刀划过的痕迹，爱那些被你取了奇怪名字的萌宠，爱你玫瑰金的外套和黑色挎包，爱你的家人、朋友、教练和对手。

当你踏上成年组的赛场时，你已经做好了准备，去面临你之前不曾想象过的荣耀和惨败。

但是在那之前，你先见到了他。

你很早就听说过他的名字，也曾为他的表演欢呼，如果说这比赛你最期待什么，除了自己的成绩，就是期待能够以同组选手的身份和他出现在一个赛场上。

或许是天赋或许是直觉或许是什么命定的一眼万年，你明明看着他站在采访区微笑，却觉得他神色疲倦又无奈。

这个人不爱自己。

他应该非常爱花滑，你坚信，一个不爱花滑的人是不可能走到今天的。

可是他不爱自己，也不爱他人。

 

然后你们渐渐熟悉起来，你意外发现你们有很多可以一起谈的话题，除了万年不变的耳机和游戏，有时竟然能聊聊自己。

认识久了后，你也见过他模仿你摔倒的笨拙样子或是一脸狡黠地凑近对你恶作剧的时候，那时候他脸上总是带着笑，你也是笑着的，却不敢去看他的眼睛，你怕看到什么，更怕什么都没看到。

每当这时你都觉得难过，为什么他能这样的笑着，却没办法去爱自己呢。

人在看到神灵受伤的时候，是会真心感到抱歉的。

所以你开始靠近他，对着他微笑。

而这是那个不幸的开始。

 

无论你靠近他时心中怀抱着怎样的想法，那个人确实是离你越来越近了。他称呼你的名字，对你做加油的手势，甚至来拥抱你。他的气息和触碰永远带给你触电一般的感觉，你紧紧拉住自己的衣角，要把自己眼神和灵魂里近乎燃烧起来的东西生生压住。

然后你开始思念他。

辗转反侧，夜以继日。

你很少梦到他，但是偶尔夜半醒来，你会想他想得睡不着觉，心里有什么东西在抓挠，带着说不清的痛苦，和对这痛感的留恋。你一次又一次地呼吸以求存活的证明，躺在床上伸出手去握向虚无，指尖抵在掌心关节发痛，牙关紧咬到喉咙泛上血腥的苦味。

啊，原来所谓爱，是这样让人痛苦的存在吗。

所以他在拒绝的，是这样的爱吗。

 

后来他们夸奖你的眼神里有东西了，你的表演开始有灵魂了，你终于能把自己融入曲目中去了。

你露出天真明朗的微笑，余光看见他带着金牌再一次在采访区被包围，那个人的眼神和你第一次见到时一模一样，瞧见你看过来，嘴角的弧度上扬了几分，接着你隐隐听到你的名字。

你的名字。

有些人称赞你是最成功的粉丝，和偶像成为亲密的朋友，被偶像时时刻刻记挂在心头。

可你宁愿不是如此，你宁愿他不叫着你的名字，宁愿他不来触碰你不来同你说话不来看着你。

如果你不爱我的话，就不要让我觉得你是爱我的啊。

仅仅我一个人，陷入这无望的，深渊一般没有回头路的可悲爱意中就够了，不要让我误以为这场独角戏里还有另一个人的存在，还有你的存在。

一点希望，都不要留给我。

 

你觉得你做好准备了，把这一切都埋进土里，说不定十年后挖出来还是对着它哈哈大笑。

然后你得到一个吻。

轻柔的，短暂的，仿佛梦境或是幻觉一般，落在你的脖颈上，在他从俱乐部里冲出来拥抱你的时候。

“博洋。”

他轻轻在你耳边喊着你的名字。

这就是他的告白了。

 

END.


End file.
